


Chaos Ascending

by TerraCrystallis



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Advent children, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Chaos, Dom/sub Play, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Hate Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Post Advent Children, Rating: M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Withdrawal, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, Smut, Uniform Kink, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCrystallis/pseuds/TerraCrystallis
Summary: M/M Slash. Vincent may be in danger, and Cloud must return to his old hometown of Nibelheim just to rescue him, most of the gang isolated and out of sorts with each other. However, chaos is erupting at the old Shin-Ra Mansion and Cloud instead falls victim to the destruction inside a place ridden with his own haunted memories. Vincent must get himself and Cloud to safety, and on the other side of danger is another familiar face...Set Post-Meteor or Post-AC (FFVII spoilers) Relationships not canon.





	Chaos Ascending

Dismounting his bike after driving all day since his arrival to Cosmo Canyon’s nearest port, Cloud’s heavy black boots crunched into the snow. He could see faint lights at the entrance of his old hometown, a place of many memories, confusion and grief since he’d crossed paths with a man named Hojo. Following the death of Zack Fair, Cloud’s former friend and highly esteemed member of SOLDIER, his hometown was a fantasy land where his mother still lived, he’d saved Tifa’s life, and where he hoped to finally reconnect with his past. Those dreams would never come to be realized, thanks to his own reality being warped, and his memories muddled by Mako poisoning. Were it for any other reason, Cloud would’ve been happy never returning to Nibelheim.

* * *

“You have to go get him. Just drop everything else...I’ll deal with it. He can’t...we can’t just...” Tears welled up in Tifa’s eyes as she thumbed the bright red place mat between her fingers. “Can you imagine what he must be feeling? None of us can even get along lately, and then what happened between you and I...Vincent got caught in the middle of all of this.”

“It’s...not your fault, Tifa,” Cloud said sternly. “No one meant for things to be like this. I’ll find him, I promise. I know everyone else has...a lot going on.” Cloud lowered his head.

Tifa walked around the glossy black bar of the new Seventh Heaven, far from their old, beaten up safe-house in Midgar, but the business was better without the crushing politics of Shin-Ra looming all over.

She twirled a fragile, shining green ornament with her fingertips. Cloud watched her clean sparkling nails, thinking of last Christmas, how little they had but they were a family nonetheless; himself, Denzel and Tifa. Cloud always held on to so much back then. How he wouldn’t continue to hold on to Tifa, he didn’t know. Would he even be alive if it weren’t for Tifa? All of the promises he’d made and couldn’t keep, but she was always there no matter what happened. Even in their separation, Cloud knew she would be there in spite of herself.  
  
“If you need any help...” the words slipped from her glossy lips, her long, straight brown hair framing her face, “Call Cid. He’ll be right there.” Tifa turned to walk up the stairs after turning off the lights under the bar. The remaining Christmas lights left behind a colourful, warm glow in the minimalist bar. “Cloud...? Don’t forget, you’re not alone...”

* * *

  
Breathing slowly, Cloud pressed onward through the snow. He found himself at the dusty path, simple white fences on either side of him, leading into the town. Years ago, he’d stood in the exact same spot with Zack and Sephiroth, before Sephiroth had completely lost it. Remaining on the outside of the path for a moment, his eyes scanned the rusting water mill and deserted shops, the scent of ash assaulting his nose. ‘_It couldn’t be from that long ago...?’ _He thought. Bumps formed along his arms and legs. As he removed his biking helmet and delved further into the motionless village courtyard, he let out a moan in horror. “Oh, God no...”

Past the dark, sullen ghost town where his and his friend’s childhood homes remained empty, an assembly of bodies stood outside the gates of Shin-Ra Mansion. Dropping his helmet in the snow along with his heavy biking vest, he sprinted towards them.  
  
“Gods have mercy on us!” the townsfolk shouted. “There will _not be another reunion!! _Burn Shin-Ra _and its evil building_ to the ground!_”_

Gritting his teeth, Cloud fled past the gates, his pant legs soaked as he ran through the tall, untouched snow in front of the illuminated burning mansion. The only others in the Mansion courtyard were in ragged clothes, people Cloud assumed to be squatters of empty buildings in Nibelheim. They tossed home made molotovs into the building, through the windows and had kicked out the front doors.

“Stop!” Cloud shouted. “What are you doing?! There are people inside!”  
  
“Oh, we know. A ghost of the man with the black cape. I saw him,” one of the village folk explained.

Pausing, Cloud’s heart began to race in his chest and for a moment he almost felt like the young boy who’d first stepped foot in Shin-Ra mansion. Sephiroth, that regrettably familiar face, a ghost in his life and even in death; to Cloud, a reminder of everything he’d lost, but also the friends he had to protect.

“Sephiroth is dead. Now, tell everyone here to get the Hell out of the mansion. If Sephiroth is in there like you say, you won’t want to be around when he’s burned out.”

“...Who are you?” the villager boy asked, his eyes darting back and forth as he tried to figure Cloud out.

“Cloud Strife.”

“...Mister Strife, I’ll make sure they get out.” Fumbling with his phone, he demanded the other villagers stop and leave the building at once, but Cloud had already stepped through the broken doorway.

Around him, the flames and smoke swirled through the air past Cloud’s face, engulfing most of the surface of the floor, pluming high up towards the ceiling, making the entire building nearly impossible to navigate. Thankfully, Cloud knew the place well, remembering each turn he would have to take once he arrived at the top of the staircase in the first room. Past the burning cots, smoking paintings and peeling wallpaper, Cloud wedged himself into a small doorway. Unsure if he would be able to exit safely, he kicked the stiff wooden door from its hinges and tossed it far onto the other side of the room. Coughing into his arm, he quickly descended into the damp basement of the mansion, hoping none of the villagers responsible for the fire had made it that far.

When he descended past the pitch black, rotted staircase he was up to his waist in smoke, cursing and pulling his heavy sword from his back. Unable to see a single thing in the dark plumes of smoke, he tapped his sword against the walls.

“Vincent!” he shouted as he caught a glimpse through the smoke of the library set aflame. “Dammit...Vincent!” he screamed again, louder, his voice cracking and his throat quickly closing up.

As Cloud felt himself becoming drowsy, his clothing drenched in sweat from his body and neck, he whacked his sword roughly against the wall. The rotted wood slowly caved in and he collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air, looking up long enough to see a room full of coffins, each one smothered in lively flames. The stench of burning wood was unbearable.

_‘No...he’s in here, I have to get up...’_  
  
Covering his face with his arm, remaining low to the ground, Cloud crawled over to the nearest coffin, shielding himself from the tall pillars of flame over each burning casket. Taking a deep breath into his arm, he stopped beside the casket, foggily hoping that it was the one he’d first found Vincent inside. With his gloved fingers, he gripped the searing hot cover, screaming in pain as he pried it open. The cover fell back onto the floor and Cloud reached inside, his eyes stinging so badly that he could barely open them anymore. Vincent swiped his claw upwards, cutting into Cloud’s arm before leaping out of the casket.  
  
With a low, animal moan, the orange flames dancing in Vincent’s red eyes, his skin pale skin was transformed into a coat of smooth ash grey. The flames overwhelming the small room behind Vincent, Cloud bleeding on the floor, Cloud could do little but stare through squinted eyes. No longer taking the human form of his friend, the beast stood before him with long legs, outstretched grey wings formed around solid bone, and thin, curved horns on his head, the uncontrollable force within Vincent – Chaos.

Feeling as if hot embers lined his throat, Cloud choked, “It’s me, it’s Cloud. I’m here to...come get you, Vincent. Tifa, Cid, Denzel...Marlene...they’re waiting for us...”

Growling and releasing an ear piercing shriek, the creature overtaking Vincent’s body and mind bent down to clutch Cloud in its arms. Cloud could see the flames from the library grow closer before he closed his eyes.

“I can’t die here...please,” he pleaded.

Ω

  


As lavishing drops of water fell into Vincent’s mouth, he opened his cracked lips and gasped for air. Rolling onto his aching shoulder, he coughed up speckled saliva, beginning to realize he was not somewhere familiar, not wherever he remembered being last. How much time had passed? Darkness filled the jungle around him, far off stars peeking between the leaves of exotic trees high above him.

It was then that he noticed between the calming chirping of insects throughout the jungle, a creature breathed hoarsely beside him. Quickly flipping over, he found another man, a familiar face.

_‘How the Hell did we get here...?’ _Vincent thought.

Gently, Vincent leaned over Cloud’s body, on his knees, turning over Cloud’s palm to find his fingertips calloused and black underneath his torn gloves. Panicking as he struggled to put the pieces together, he attempted to find himself back in the Mansion.

_Intense, stifling heat, sweat dripping from his pores, the clambering of his coffin opening to choke on unbreathable air, thin and dry. _The Mansion and Cloud, it hadn’t been a nightmare at all; Cloud’s only immediate danger was trying to save Vincent.

Though his body was lacking the energy it desired to move, Vincent refused resting on the thick carpet of grass, tearing the shirt from Cloud’s flesh, patches of burned skin exposed to the cool air. The blonde flinched, somehow semi-aware through his unconsciousness, and Vincent lifted him, following the sound of a nearby river. He held Cloud in the river, using a torn piece of cloth to wash the ash from both of their eyes, then lay Cloud on the soft soil, smoothing mud over his red skin.

For a few hours, he carried Cloud through the jungle, knowing the nearest place where they could rest and heal up, having travelled through part of the same jungle on his way to Nibelheim. He needed to get Cloud out of the jungle as soon as possible, despite his own limbs wanting to give out under the blonde’s weight.

When Vincent looked up to finally see a clearing of stars above him, surrounded by red sheets of rock, he shifted Cloud’s position in his arms, scanning the horizon until his eyes found two torches signifying the entrance of Cosmo Canyon. Above the village, at its highest peak was the dome of Bugenhagen’s observatory shining under the pure white moonlight. His call for help was met quickly by locals of the Canyon who looked startled but reassured by the sight of Cloud.  
  
As Vincent began feel his arm muscles weaken, he did his best to drop Cloud gently at the top of the steps leading into the Canyon. He fell onto his side, panting.

“...Do you have a phone?”

* * *

Revealed by the opening of the airship Shera’s metal walkway, Cid stood in his well ironed WRO uniform and silk navy tie, his signature glowing orange cigarette dangling from his lips. Motioning with this hand for Vincent to come forward as lower ranked agents swarmed to carry Cloud up in a cot, he said “Get up here so I can take a good look at ya.”

Grinning, Vincent climbed the ramp, reminding the agents to be careful with Cloud. “Going blind, old man?” he teased.

“No, but you’ll be blind soon if you keep calling me that.”

More than words could explain, Vincent realized how much he had missed the ramblings on between Cid and himself. The journey home would’ve been fatal were it not for the aviation fanatic coming to their aid. Vincent gripped his gauntlet around Cid’s opposite shoulder, embracing him in a seemingly platonic hold, chest to chest, the other man unable to move in his grip. He held on a little longer than usual, however. “You don’t look half bad for a man pushing forty.”  
  
“Oh, yeah...? Is that how it is? Easy for you to say, _Dracula_.”

“Cid,” Vincent smirked on the brink of laughter, “Shut up.”

As they walked along with the accompanying WRO agents, they fell silent until Cloud was wheeled into the infirmary and the sliding doors had closed with a decompressing sound.

“Well,” Cid said, clearing his throat and picked up another cigarette to place between his lips. “Step into my office for a minute.”

Vincent unconsciously reached for the down scaled, buffed copper model of The Highwind on Cid’s desk only to have his hand swatted away by Cid’s.

“Don’t touch that,” he growled, shaking his head and tossing a cigarette across the table at his counterpart.

“Thanks,” Vincent nodded as he leaned forward to have Cid light it with his butane lighter.

“You know, there’s a lot I could say about the stunt you pulled, but I think Tifa’s got me beat there. She’ll give it to you ten times worse than I ever could.”

“Well, it depends which context you mean that in...”

Cid stood and turned to face the large screen behind him on which a feed of the sky at Shera’s bow was displayed. The periwinkle blue sky was dotted with faint grey clouds in no particular pattern, just the way he liked it. After Vincent and Cloud barely making it through the jungle the night before, it wasn’t the time to visit with the locals of the Canyon and reminisce about the past. Cid barely even understood Vincent’s reason for leaving in the first place. They took flight quickly upon arrival; Cid had to get the crew and the others back to Edge.

“So, you thought you could just leave us, huh?” he asked.

Pausing to think about the abrupt question for a moment, Vincent shifted uncomfortably, surprised by his own lack of composure. He sighed deeply and took a long drag from his cigarette.

“What was I supposed to do? Follow you around with puppy dog eyes? You have your own things going on, and I have my own path to follow...”

“God Dammit, so that’s it, huh? It’s that fucking simple, you think we all go on about our lives forgetting about you? Or is it you who forgot...?”

“Forgot what...about you and the others? I could never forget; I would do anything to protect any one of you.”

“Sometimes it’s not about who’s protecting who. That shit’s in the past now, Vincent.”

“Is that why you’re here, _Commander_?” Vincent asked. He locked his red eyes sharply against Cid’s piercing ice blue ones when the pilot finally turned to face him.

“One of these days, I won’t be there to save you.”

Glaring at Cid, crushing his cigarette in the ashtray on top of the desk, Vincent scoffed. He straightened his back, turning to exit out of the door behind him, and Cid rushed to his side.

“If you walk out that door, you might as well say your goodbyes now,” Cid said in a firm voice.

Feeling his neck grow hot, Vincent turned to face Cid in disbelief, bearing a hint of fear amid his anger.

“I’m not ready to leave,” he said.

“Well then, you’d better lock that fucking door,” Cid said, leaning in against Vincent’s slightly parted, thin lips.

Reaching to his left slowly, his eyes not leaving the Captain’s, Vincent locked the door. Cid’s tie waved forward against his chest as the man with the dusty stubble on his face drew closer, his expression ripe with hunger.

“I’m awaiting orders, Commander,” Vincent said, smelling a hint of whiskey on Cid’s warm breath.

Vincent’s parted lips crushed against Cid’s as he was pulled forward by the neck of his black t-shirt. Wrapping his cold metal gauntlet around Cid’s shoulder, he held on as Cid whipped him backwards, slamming Vincent’s lower back into the desk. Even at his drunkest, which he knew Cid couldn’t possibly be, the pilot wasn’t this rough. Quickly, Cid tossed Vincent’s shirt aside, pushing the dark haired one’s legs open with the forward motion of his hips. His teeth nibbling on the hardened muscles of Cid’s neck, Vincent waited as his counterpart unbuttoned his clean beige dress shirt at a painfully slow pace.

“Hurry up,” Vincent begged, lowering his eyes to gaze upon the hard, round form growing underneath Cid’s pants, throbbing against Vincent’s thighs and his own swollen cock.

“Hah...now you want it, after leaving me like that. You and your little games,” Cid said, the last words becoming nearly inaudible as he muttered under his breath. He dropped his shirt to the floor, allowing Vincent’s hands to roam over his firm shoulders before lowering his hands to his belt. The constriction of his belt was more than just irritating at that point, his cock twitching at Vincent’s touch, his visit a pleasant surprise. ‘It’s about time this room got broken in,’ he thought as his belt buckle fell open with a metal click, Vincent unzipping his pants, smoothing his hand over the front of Cid’s briefs. Vincent had despised uniforms, especially as an ex-Turk; he couldn’t wait to get it off of Cid, regardless of how deceivingly collected it made the husky pilot appear.

Reaching for his own black leather belt, Vincent didn’t have the chance to relieve his own discomfort before Cid slid him back onto the cold, glossy black desk. Pushed onto his back by Cid’s weight, Vincent’s slick, long raven black hair fell behind him and over his chest. He allowed Cid’s tongue into his warm, inviting mouth. Moaning between their tongues as they slid together, Cid stroked his bare cock against the thin material over Vincent’s groin agonizingly. Feeling Cid’s whiskers scrape over his cheek, Vincent watched Cid rise to light another cigarette to sit it comfortably between his lips.

Vincent waited, his chest rising and falling quickly, gripping the swollen area covered by his pants as he stared at Cid’s bare cock. His frustration was raw and palpable with each inhale, watching Cid stroke his large cock roughly, almost within reach. It was a similar feeling to becoming Chaos, yet he knew he couldn’t possibly cross that line, if there was anything he could do to help it. Still, the heat and sweat escaping his pores reminded him that it didn’t take much to lose control.

“Relax, Vincent. If you need a little help, there’s a bottle under my desk.”

Cid’s deep voice bringing him back to the room, Vincent’s eyes darted up to the dusty blonde’s mature, but handsome face. He tossed his boots and the remainder of his clothing aside, finally able to cool off. Slowly, he rolled his thin body over on the desk, the skin on his backside tingling, fully exposed to Cid’s watchful gaze. He grabbed the expensive glass bottle, taking in a mouthful of the pungent amber liquid, leaving a strong, chemical taste behind to coat his tongue.

Digging his hands into Vincent’s hips, Cid pulled him onto his knees, taking his time as he smoothed his palm over Vincent’s small ass cheeks. Biting his lip, he wedged his cock into the valley of Vincent’s pink flesh, the dark haired one pressing the side of his face against the desk.

“I missed you, Cid,” Vincent admitted, although he usually strayed from saying anything of such a nature.

“You won’t miss me after this,” Cid said assuredly.

Gritting his teeth, Vincent gripped onto the desk, feeling Cid’s wet finger slide into his unwilling opening. As he began to feel a hint of the whiskey warming his body, he arched his back into Cid’s grasp. He focused on his breath as Cid’s finger entered him slowly, closing his eyes, inhaling and relaxing the stiff muscles of his back. When the light burning sensation finally subsided, Cid covered Vincent’s mouth from a loud grunt escaping his lips, roughly thrusting his cock into Vincent’s tight warmth. Vincent felt Cid’s hand pressing down firmly on his lower back, controlling the slow motion of his throbbing cock inside Vincent’s tight opening.

“Take your time,” Vincent said sarcastically between pants, his hand turning white as he gripped the edge of Cid’s desk.

Allowing his snuffed out cigarette to drop from his mouth, Cid’s fingers stretched up Vincent’s throat, his other arm reaching to wrap around Vincent’s slender frame. He held Vincent so close that Vincent’s back arched into his chest and abdomen. Quickly pumping his cock in and out of Vincent’s stretched hole, he finally gave the impatient man what he wanted, a rush of pleasure flooding every inch of his body, spreading outward from his spine.

“Fuck,” Vincent sighed, relaxing into Cid’s unrelenting grip, almost wishing he hadn’t said anything. Cid thrust into him harder and harder, the desk shaking, its legs scuffing against the ground. Vincent reached his arm around Cid’s neck, his claws scratching the other man’s warm flesh.

With his hand, he stroked his own length up and down, the teased tip red and swollen. Feeling Cid’s full balls slap against his own, he moaned, not loud enough to get himself in trouble with Cid but enough to cause him to tighten his grip on Vincent’s throat. The heavy handed captain spread Vincent’s ass cheeks, watching his girth push deep into Vincent’s opening, his ass cheeks red from the heat of Cid’s body. Cid teased his wet tip in and out gently, causing Vincent to growl through his teeth, rearing back his head.

“That’s it, take that cock, Vincent.”

“You asshole...” Vincent grunted as Cid slammed into him roughly again, pulling back on Vincent’s shoulder. Vincent lowered his head, gasping for air, his cock twitching between his legs. “Finish inside me,” he begged.

“Hm? Couldn’t hear you,” Cid teased, rocking against him slowly, running his fingers through Vincent’s long dark hair.

“If you don’t finish, I’m gonna...” Vincent paused, his voice deep and hoarse as Cid suddenly moved faster inside of him. With each thrust, Cid quickly forced the full length of his cock deeper, enjoying every inch being surrounded by Vincent’s tight warmth until his breath began to hitch in his throat. His cock throbbing to its full size, Cid roughly gripped Vincent’s shoulders, punishing him for being away for so long. Locking his arms around Vincent’s neck, he buried his cock in Vincent’s sweet ass in a few rough, sudden thrusts. Feeling the thick cum course into his insides, Vincent could no longer help himself from falling onto the desk braced by his arms, grunting in pain as Cid relaxed into the chair behind him. Cid pulled Vincent backwards into his lap, pulling his legs open on either side of Cid’s waist.

“Your turn,” Cid grinned. “If you get any on me, I’ll make you start over again,” Cid threatened.

Groaning, Vincent pulled on his cock rapidly, his skin hot, Cid’s warm seed sticky between his legs. He moved his hands steadily, remembering the first time Cid had begun teasing him with surprising whispers of nasty thoughts in his ears, just like he was beginning to as Vincent felt himself growing unbearably close.

“Where are you gonna go next time you get lonely?” Cid asked.

“I’ll come to you,” Vincent said, his head lowered, black hair falling over his damp forehead.

Cid played with Vincent’s ass again, teasing the tip of his still hard cock in Vincent’s cum-filled hole. Vincent released a long, satisfied moan as cum began to spill from the tip of his cock, fingers covered in the thick white cream.

“...And what are you going to do then?”

“Anything you order me to,” Vincent sighed, feeling the cum splatter onto his belly, his chest tensing and expanding again as he remembered how to breathe.

Slowly, he stood, releasing his cock from his hand, wiping his drenched hand on his pale skin. “I suppose you have some extra clothes around here somewhere...”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is at least a couple years old. I remember I enjoyed writing it, and some of my friends enjoyed reading it! I also haven't updated in a while, so I thought this might be a nice addition. I have no plans to continue the story, but I figured it would be better put on here to share. I can't recall if I've posted it anywhere else or not, but hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> Most of my projects are on hold currently (to sort out IRL things and finish my art commissions,) but I'll shed some light on where I am at for each of them if it's of any interest:
> 
> Crystal Cell - Honestly it would be hard for me to continue & top what I have here. I may add on some more smut for fun but despite the complex story I have planned out for this, the smut really made up the most fun parts of it!
> 
> Through Heaven's Storm - I have been thinking of a way to re-frame what I already had for the end of Chapter (1/2) so this could be posted any time now --- > timeline will continue afterwards.
> 
> Blood of my Blood - X No plans to continue currently.
> 
> Deep in the Ground - I've literally had this Reylo fic ending planned out since I was deep into writing it last year? I am so sorry for the long hiatus but this ending hasn't left my mind so it WILL come to see the light of day considering the RoS stuff is getting me hyped too!
> 
> Braime Game of Thrones Fic - This will be a one-shot I mentioned on Tumblr I would post a while back, but it's incomplete at present (over 70% done. I'll try to get it done to my satisfaction & post here.)
> 
> What else...? I'm trying to rename my Twitch channel & stuff to a place where I'm happier with the branding/name than I am currently. I'd like to make my art social media more universal to share, maybe make a Patreon & slowly begin the gear-up towards possibly even making my original graphic novel art on stream. Currently most of what I stream is art commissions and the occasional game or doodling.
> 
> Art Commissions or Fic requests (FF Fanart, KH, etc - Yaoi & NSFW allowed):  
toira#7216 on Discord


End file.
